


you were my picket fence (i miss missing you now and then)

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t hate you anymore, but I don’t love you, either, and I’m finally okay – well, trying to be – with things staying that way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were my picket fence (i miss missing you now and then)

“Why don’t I matter to you? I just wanted to mean something.”

**Tyler. Tyler. Shut up. You don’t matter to him. You don’t matter to anybody. You’re worthless, Tyler.**

Sometimes, Tyler thinks about true love. He used to see it in his parents. It was all the crinkling eyes and the shy smiles and the tender kisses. Tyler used to love the relationship his parents have. Now, he knows true love doesn’t exist, and maybe people only stay together just to comfort their loneliness.

“I don’t hate you anymore, but I don’t love you, either, and I’m finally okay – well, trying to be – with things staying that way.”

And now that he’s back, Tyler realizes he’s never needed him. He’s fine on his own. **He’s fine on his own.**

**And now he’ll do what’s best for him.**

“You were always kind of prophetic. I guess I am, too.”


End file.
